The Cursed Criminals
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Heather and Eva are criminals, now they work in the detective business while still doing crimes. Izzy and Courtney start new cases, but not any new cases, Will Courtney and Izzy realize the cases that they try to solve have their best friends, who are master criminals, as culprits? There will be Drama and more as Courtney and Izzy uncover the truth; Heather and Eva are criminals.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cursed Killer  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to total drama, nor do I own the characters that have been featured, mentioned or foreshadowed in total drama.

* * *

Everyone had secrets some worse than others, but everyone had secrets, some still do, delving into old, washed up, not current secrets, can lead to justice. Isabella Mire, commonly referred to as Izzy, was a detective, she knew many things. Izzy was a small, petite creature with smooth legs and long, curly red hair, her eyes, good for watching, scanning and reading were sea green.

She had traded her old attire away, it was a sea-weed dress with accessories going with it well. Izzy now wore, for work, a suit simply very much like Indiana Jones would wear, Izzy used to hang out with crazy people, she still does, sometimes she is to caught up in a case..

"Isabel!" Shouted someone from behind her, Izzy glared at the girl, "Yeah, yeah." Said the girl, swatting her mocha hand dismissively, "I know it's Izzy." Izzy sighed, crossing her arms, annoyed, "Don't worry, I haven't come to rant on your poor case solving skills.." The girl said.

"I do not have bad case solving skills, tell her, Eva!" Eva tapped a girl who wore the same out-fit as Izzy, this girl was slightly taller than Izzy and had black hair, tied up. She had a mole which scared almost everyone, except Izzy, Eva was a strong girl and was good on many cases, but she never did get opportunity's as not many people could put with her.

Eva simply growled, "Look, Courtney, just cause you were promoted doesn't mean I won't beat you up!" She hissed, "She." Eva pointed to Izzy, "Should've got promoted." Courtney gasped, Courtney had short brown hair which reached just above her shoulders, she wore a gray top with maroon trousers.

"Whatever, you won't solve any of the current cases." Courtney scoffed, Heather, a mean spirited, black haired, pretty, tall and annoying girl smiled. She took a sip of coffee, agreeing with Courtney, "Now let us do some real solving.." Courtney cackled, walking away with Heather. A tall man, soon came around inspecting many things, his name was Chef Hatchet, he wore an apron and brown trousers, along with black shoes.

DJ, a nice man, followed Chef around, DJ looked like Chef, had a lighter skin and a nicer personality, Chef treated DJ like a son, as he was the only boy Chef really worked with often. DJ smiled, waving at Izzy, who gasped, smiling, grinning even. "I'll be back in a minute.." She muttered, Izzy rush out of the wooden, small square she worked in, this was only part of the building, Izzy rushed around the other side, where a sign; Old Cases, led her into a room.

"Follow!" Growled Chef, DJ nodded, running where Izzy did and eventually found Izzy, scavenging threw the old cases, that were never solved. Izzy stood up, screaming wildly, DJ screamed, Izzy turned, and smiled.

"Thought you were a criminal." She chuckled, however, someone watched the two, two people infact, DJ smiled, "Well, I'm solving this case." Izzy picked it out of a box and waved it around, "The Cursed Killer, case." One figure gasped. Another figure laughed loudly, she walked into the light, Izzy saw her. Heather, in her skimpy clothes grinned.

"You solve that," Laughed Heather, "Yeah right, and someone else was with me, she's right-" Heather peered into the darkness, "She's gone!" Groaned Heather, "Whatever, You can't solve that case, that's the hardest case ever!" Heather and Izzy both knew it was true. Heather growled, suddenly screaming, she lunged towards the case, as she was in the air, DJ grabbed her waist and put her down as Izzy clutched onto the case's file.

Courtney meanwhile had decided to start to solve a new case, yesterday, she had solved a case, quickly, it was dangerous, many people died, Courtney left unscathed, it was Courtney's long time enemy, Lindsay Erinds, who had caused the trouble, she bribed people over and over and "accidentally" killed loads of people, but when she had lost everything, Lindsay snapped. Lindsay was dumb, she didn't know what the words meant so she was put under surveillance for 2 weeks.

"Another Jewel Mistress case?" Shrieked Courtney, "I thought we had solved that!" Growled Courtney, Courtney began reading the file, gathering many pieces of evidence, "So, it's the same girl, that girl, who promised she wouldn't do it again, steal anything or batter anyone." Courtney muttered, "She always wears that hood!" Courtney grumbled, "She has recently changed her looks and names, gradually easing into school life and looking like a normal teen."

Courtney saw Izzy had a case and called her, "Iz, I-" Courtney was interrupted by a phone ringing, she picked it up, "Lindsay Erinds has bribed people and killed people... again!" Courtney scoffed, "Okay, we'll send someone over," She then hung up.

Eva and Heather offered to go, Courtney nodded, "Actually, Chef!" Screamed Courtney, "Lindsay Erinds has done it again, it may have been an accident, but she IS a danger to society.." Chef nodded, pushing Heather and Eva out of his way.

"IT'S GETTING LATE, GO HOME. EXAMINE YOUR CASES IF YOU HAVE SOME, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A CASE, ONE WILL COME IN THE MAIN AS IT'S SUITED TO YOUR STRENGTHS!" Chef yelled as he ran off. After everyone had closed, Izzy and Courtney grabbed boxes which were about there cases and then left.

Eva, after leaving, scurried off, instead of going home, she decided to hang out with her friends, Beth and Sadie, Katie followed them, but Eva disliked Katie. "Hey, guys, wanna meet up at mine.." Eva said to her friends, soon Eva now rushed home.

Eva slammed her down shut behind her, and cleaned up until the doorbell rang, Beth, Sadie and Katie stood at the door, Eva smiled, "Come on in." She said, being politely, Katie scoffed.

"Come on, slave, I mean Sado!" Sadie growled in annoyance, "Coffe, now." Katie said, sitting on the couch, "Slave, I said now!" She squawked, Sadie hung her head slowly walking towards the kitchen, "I know you're you. Pudgy, but I thought you could run faster than that, or have you been eating chocolate."

Beth and Eva glanced at each-other, Sadie came back with coffee, Katie spat it out, breaking Eva's china in the process, "Ugly and dumb. I need to pee now!" Katie angrily trudged up the steps, Eva followed, Katie didn't notice as she walked in the bathroom.

Moments later, Eva heard a flush and Katie exited the bathroom, jumping upon seeing Eva, Eva noticed the attic was open and gasped, Katie thought Eva was hiding something and smirked. She hopped onto the stepladder which led into the attic, Eva followed. "You're the cursed Killer, wait till I tell everyone-" Katie started, taking photo's for evidence. Eva gasped, remembering Izzy was working on the case.

She grabbed Katie, "Get off me!" She squealed, Eva growled her grip tightening. Katie soon was pale and not breathing, Beth, who had seen the whole ordeal gasped, Eva turned.

"You're it!" Beth started to pant, Eva grabbed Beth, "Please don't tell.." Muttered Eva, who accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs, Beth followed, Eva was unscathed, Beth however, stopped breathing, being squashed and accidentally suffocated by Eva had caused her death.

Soon Eva hid Katie's phone, Katie and Beth's bodies and explained to Sadie they had "left us." Sadie didn't think she meant it literally and meant it. Only hours later, after Sadie left had Eva watched the news, seeing Beth and Katie's bodies. Eva had her trademark on them, scratches on their arms, spelling; TCK, the initals of The Cursed Killer.

Eva was The Cursed Killer.

Izzy, meanwhile had also watched the news, "She senses I'm onto her, she's struck again!" Growled Izzy, "Izzy hasn't gone crazy in a while, so this criminal," She growled, not knowing she was referring to Eva. "Will get it.." Izzy cackled, "I've gathered evidence and I will now inspect the two newest victims bodies." Izzy said, heading out.

At that moment, Heather laid a few items on the table. She grinned, "More jewels tomorrow.." She cackled, Heather's phone rang, it was Courtney. Heather decided to answer, after listening to what was being said, Heather hung up. Heather rolled her eyes, "Courtney's solving The Jewel Thief case, she won't know, I'm the one stealing the jewels.

Heather and Eva both had secrets, they were both criminals and both of their friends are trying to work out who are responsible for many bad crimes, Courtney and Izzy do not yet know, they look at the answer and talk to them, everyday...

* * *

**AN: Ooh. Dramatic, Read, Recommend and Review. **


	2. The Cunning, The Crazy and The Organized

The Cursed Criminals

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, at all!

* * *

It was late at night, it was the day after she had heard Courtney was doing the case, it wasn't just any case. If Courtney solved this case she would find out Heather was a criminal. Heather looked around, moving her black, long hair out of the way, her eyes scanned the dark area. She leant against a wall, she peered into the dark, unlit alley, rats scurried around her, Heather squealed in disgust, hopping whenever she felt one touch her skin, she wore high-heels, so she slinked into the alley, slowly, she picked out a torch from her pocket and turned it on, the light shined in her eyes, she was blinded, "Argh!" She muttered, tripping, soon her pale skin was covered in many types of garbage.

Heather groaned, she fluttered her long eye-lashes and stood up, sirens boomed, Heather eyes widened. She turned, rushing into the dark alley, due to her being tall and fast she could've ran for miles, but since she was only wearing shorts today, legs, which were smooth and pale, were shaking, she lost her balance and kept her eyes shut. She crawled, scappping her elebows in the process. Voices were heard only about a feet behind her. Heather kept moving but was in a deep train of thought.

A photo and a shining jewel suddenly were shrouded around the garbage, Heather then gasped, turning, "Crap. They'll find out who I am if they get that picture and I need that jewel!" Heather muttered, however a faint light was shining onto the jewel, she started to sweat, she breathed in heavily, lot's of times. She then got up, thew her high-heels off and ran barefoot through an alley.

She saw a wall in front of her and groaned, she then hopped up, determined, she grabbed the top of wall and hauled herself over the edge, not noticing a small piece of her clothing had been ripped and it was now hanging on the wall. Heather quickly ran and ran, the police were everywhere, she then heard a crash from behind her, they were only a few feet away. Heather saw 2 path's infront of her, she smirked. She grabbed the torch she had used earlier and threw it down one path.

The other path was the one she ran down. The policeman stopped upon coming across this, he looked baffled, "Now which path do I go down..?" He asked himself, he then spotted Heather's torch and smiled, running past it, subsequently he did not catch Heather as he had gone down the wrong path. So Heather was once again homefree.

Next morning, Courtney awoke, groaning, she propped herself out of bed and went to have breakfeast, she scooped up three whole bowls of He-he-o's. "Delicious." She smiled, "Time to get re-" She looked down at herself, she was already wearing the uniform. "Oh," Courtney said, chewing on her last few He-he'os. "I already washed this last night and got up two hours earlier to put this on." She then put lipstick on and looked at her wrist watch, she frowned. She had a lot of time till work, sometimes being organized isn't so good.

"Hmm," She started, putting her finger up to her lip, accidently smudging it, "Maybe I'll do some work on the case, maybe I'll search on it's history, or-" Something suddenly beeped, Courtney then took out her phone, and after pressing a few buttons smiled. "Or maybe I'll use the whole load of new evidence I have to solve the case!"

Eventually someone came around, he was tall and had a police uniform on, he looked familiar according to Courtney. "Thanks," She said to the man, however a police officer yelled his name and was running up to him, he blew a kiss at Courtney before winking at her, he then ran off, Courtney then shut the door chuckling. She then went into her living room and sat down, gazing at her balcony, she soon snapped herself out of it. "Wow, they weren't kidding when they said there was a lot of evidence."

Courtney tipped the box over and out toppled, a bit of clothing, two red-high heel shoes, a photo and a torch. Courtney clasped her hands together, "Her slopiness is my gain." She scanned all of the evidence carefully, "Aha, those high heels have initals on them so the girl is someone rich, the torch has finger prints on them, I can just tell." She squinted, seeing crumbs on the torch and on the high-heels, "This girl," She said, picking up the small crumbs, she sniffed them, groaning. "Likes Monster Lunch."

Now she held the photo in her hand and turned it over, it was slightly blurry and the photo itself had been crumpled. Courtney squinted, "I am going to need to get a better look at this." Suddenly Courtney's phone rang. "What? I'm not gonna be late to work, I still have, uh-oh!" Courtney looked at her watch and ended the call, she got up, put the evidence into the box and ran towards the door.

Eva groaned as she walked into the building, Courtney rushed past her, accidently shoving her aside, "Watch it, C.I.T!" Courtney was heard apologizing however Eva took no notice of it. Eva strolled into the building, yawning. Inspector Hachet and DJ were standing in the center of where they worked. Once everyone was working, Eva yawned.

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Yelled Inspector Hatchet. "Today," He said as soon as everyone was staring at him, he started to stroll around the room and see if anyone or anything was out of line. "We need to be on our best behaviour, and for that to happen, we need to look our best." He stopped at Courtney, he neared his face to her's, speaking softly. "Are you looking your best?" He asked, Courtney gulped and nodded. "NO YOU ARE NOT!" He screamed, "There's a smudge on your lip, clean it up!" Courtney hung her head in shame.

"As I was saying," He glared at Courtney, who quickly looked down. "Today we are going to analyse our evidence in a specia DNA department, it is called DNA; Better Than You Expected, so I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, expect you to expect." Inspector Hatchet said, Izzy mimicked his actions throughout the whole conversation. Inspector Hatchet turned and Izzy stuck her tounge out at him. "You lil missy," Started Inspector Hatchet, "Better.. watch..out!" Izzy smiled, grinning even.

When they eventually arrived at the DNA department center, everyone, (Izzy, Heather, DJ, Courtney and Inspector Hatchet) were amazed at everything. "Now, everyone brought there evidence." No one answered, it was best not to answer. While everyone was so busy looking at everything, Eva sneaked into a corner, worried. "She could find out that I murdered people with all of this technology." Eva started to think, she then turned, "Yo Iz, Isabella.." She taunted, Izzy stormed to Eva.

"Yes Evelyn." She joked.

"Uh, come on, let's check out the um.." Eva started to sweat, "Them things!" Eva pointed to something, Izzy shook her head and dragged Eva over to where her evidence was. In the evidence box were a lot of items, which included; A strand of hair, Beth's glasses, and a piece of paper which was black. Eva sighed, she was fuming and nervous. Izzy then put her hand up, hopping up, "Can I go next, Can I go next!?" Izzy said. Eva then snatched the box of evidence and hid it behind her back, Heather grabbed it from behind, smiling, as she handed Izzy the box.

She smiled as if to say 'hiding something?' Eva sighed, "TIME TO GO!" Yelled Inspector Hatchet, Eva cheered, Izzy looked glum as she walked out of the center she growled at Inspector Hatchet.

DJ groaned, annoyed as he was stuffed into a small, almost clown car like, car. Izzy sat next to him poking him and Eva sat next to him, squashing him, DJ tried to get his seatbelt on, however whenever he was close to, Inspector Hatchet's driving jerked him forward. "Bunny, Bunny, Bunny." DJ repeated, over and over again.

Heather was in a deep train of thought. "I will sneak into Courtney's house and get that box!" She whispered. Eva eyed her suspiciously, she then smiled, rubbing her hands together. No one spoke or critiqued Chef's driving as the journey continued, soon most of them had fallen asleep, except Heather who was wide awake, she laughed quietly to herself.

It was once again late at night and Heather had a load of jewels, she squeezed them into her hand as she crept towards Courtney's house, she could see it in her view, however a figure blocked it, it was more a shadow in Heather opinion, she quickly ran across the street and walked towards Courtney house, someone, however stopped her.

It was Eva. She coughed, "Criminal." She said in between coughs, Heather scoffed, trying to push Eva aside, Heather tried some sort of mortal combat, however that failed. "So, The Jewel Mistress, it's the case that Courtney's doing, right?" Heather's eyes widened, she gasped, shaking her head. "Oh. Yeah, of course I would tell Courtney." Heather then rolled her eyes.

"Hypocite." Muttered Heather, "Your The Cursed Killer." Now it was Eva's turn too shake her head, "Oh. Of course I would tell Izyz." She said, incorrectly stating Izzy's name. Eva then growled and hopped on Heather, she was about to strangle when Heather said, "Stop!" She was pleading, "I won't tell, let's, how you say..work together." Eva thought about this, Heather continued, "We shhould sabotage their cases and make sure no one ever touches our's aain." Eva shook Heather's hand.


End file.
